Klbkch
Klbkchhezeim, mostly known as Klbkch, is the former Prognugator and current Revalantor of the Antinium hive that resides in Liscor. Appearance Preregeneration (Worker Form) He looked like all the other Worker Antiniums, with antennae, large black bulbous eyes, a dark brown chitinous body, four arms and two long pincers coming out of its mouth. He has a pair of swords at his sides.Chapter 1.07 Postregeneration After his rebirth through the Rite of Anastases, Klbkch has a more humanoid form with only two arms and a slim, graceful body, not like a Worker’s or a Soldier’s,Chapter 1.44 that is slightly taller.Chapter 3.23 L This form has been shown as superior to the Worker model. Personality Klbkch is a pragmatic and stern individual, placing the Antinium's well being above everyone else's—including his own and the Queen. While acting as a Guardsman, he is a charismatic and kind leader. He is polite to everyone around him, leading him to be well liked by the city enough—so that he was voted in to become a Senior Guardsman—a heavy feat. Inside the Hive, Klbkch is a focused and strict ant. Despite his seemingly cold exterior, he protects his hive with pride. He is calculating in his actions, and is willing to cut any loose ends if it means getting his goals accomplished. For instance, he was ready to kill Pawn for learning about the existence of gods from Erin, and only relented from Pawn's pleading. On the flip side, his sense of duty and steadfast nature can act against him, causing him to either be cruel in demeanor. He also considers himself to be a cog in the machine, which lead to one of his many deaths. Background 10 years ago, Klbkch and his Hive came to Liscor,Chapter 1.39 hoping to find there a way to create Individuals and by extension stronger Antinium, who might allow them to defeat their ancient enemy that forced them to flee from their home in Rhir. At one point he started to work for the City Watch as a Guardsman, intending to improve the image of the Antinium in the city. Despite the bad reputation the Antinium usually have, he became a very respective member of the community. That is shown by him having managed to become a Senior GuardsmenChapter 1.10, ''which means that ''at least 400 people had to have voted for him. Chronology Powers and Abilities Before he was reborn he was the fourth-strongest Guardsman in Liscor Chapter 1.26 and also the fourth-highest-levelled.Chapter 1.17 Classes/Levels: * Assassin Lv. 14 * Commander Lv. 18 * Diplomat Lv. 11 * Guardsman Lv. 13 * Swordslayer Lv. 21 Skills: * Foe * Guilt * Movement * of Cu— (full name yet to be revealed) * Presence Skills Lost: * Cut * ???? (Unnamed) - A Skill that allowed him to deflect a blow with his swords, even if he was being assaulted by considerable force. He could also use it to knock aside a ballista bolt at point blank range.Chapter 2.43 Equipment * A pair of swords Relationships Erin Solstice Klbkch views Erin as an irreplaceable asset to the Free Antinium due to her ability to create Individual Antinium and is willing to go out of his way or expend hive assets to protect her. However, he also believes Erin to be incapable of keeping secrets, and does not tell her the Antinium's history despite telling it to Ryoka. Klbkch becomes aware that Erin is from Earth, and keeps this information secret from his Queen. Erin's influence on Klbkch has made him more sentimental and appreciative of even regular Antinium. Relc Grasstongue Klbkch is Relc's partner, and is the only one able to deal with Relc's personality. Klbkch considers Relc to be his friend, but has no understanding of how they became friends. Despite this, Klbkch would attempt to kill Relc if his Queen ordered it. Ryoka Griffin Klbkch views Ryoka as trustworthy, intelligent, and capable of keeping secrets. He views her as an ally to Erin, and hence someone to be protected, but he cares little for Ryoka herself; primarily caring that she helps Erin. He told Ryoka of the waking God in Rhir; a secret he would be destroyed for sharing if the other hive's were aware he told anyone.Chapter 2.41 Free Queen Klbkch is loyal to the Free Queen and shares a dream of creating individuals, working with other species, and reclaiming the Antinium's home with her. He prefers working with her towards these goal over working with the Antinium's Grand Queen, who is known to desire Klbkch as her Progenitor. Despite his loyalty to the Free Queen, Klb has a different perspective as a Prognugator and Revalantor. This leads him to keep secrets from his Queen, such as Erin's origins on Earth, in order to prevent a third antinium war and instead work productivly with other species. The Free Queen is considered the most progressive of the Antinium Queens and Klbkch is considered even more progressive than her. Ksmvr Klbkch has a complex relationship with Ksmvr, the Antinium created to replace him after his death by Goblins. He does not approve of many of Ksmvr's decisions, such as the decision to withhold Antinium soldiers during Skinner's Attack on Liscor. After Ksmvr's exile from the dungeon, Klbkch maintains a frosty relationship with the former prognugator. However, from conversations with the queen, it appears that this is part of some larger plan.Chapter 2.33 It is implied that Ksmvr is allowed to adventure with the Horns in order to become more of an individual and develop skills and Skills to better serve the Antinium. Pawn and the Individuals Klbkch's relationship with the individuals is awkward. He is unsure of how to deal with them; whether he ought to treat them as he does other Gaurdspeople in the watch or Antinium he can simply order about and expect to follow his orders. He defaults to treating them as typical workers and soldiers whom he expects to obey his every order without question, though he is slowly adapting. Erin calls this behavour towards Pawn and Yellow Splatters that of a "bad dad," though Klbkch angrily refutes the idea that his relationship with them is similar to that of a parent. Trivia * His full name was revealed in Ch 1.24. * Once in the past, when he hadn't even been a Prognugator and still a pure warrior, he was a Level 44 Swordslayer and a Level 26 Assassin. He hadn’t had any levels in either Commander or Diplomat. * The loss in levels of Swordslayer and Assassin, are the result of numerous deaths and revivals. * He was named Klbkch the Slayer, thanks to the skill Cut, which he got at Level 40. With it he was able to strike down enemies with such speed that he could eradicate entire battalions by himself over the course of a battle. * According to Tersk's Queen, Klbkch is the most stable and trustworthy of the three remaining Centenium.Chapter 4.13 L * Unlike Xrn, Klb experienced many deaths; during the First and Second Antinium Wars—and even before that. * Zel killed 2 people Klbkch called friends during the Antinium Wars. None were able to rise again with the help of the Rite, implying that they had less than 10 levels at that time.Chapter 3.42 * Klbkch fought longer for the Antinium than the Queen of the Flying Antinium had lived.S02 – The Antinium Wars (Pt.3) * It was implied that he lived for centuries in Ch 2.41 and confirmed in the Glossary. Gallery Klbkch by Evionth.png|Klbkch by Evionth Klbkch by Enuryn.png|Klbkch by Enuryn Ants by DemonicCriminal.jpeg|By DemonicCriminal. From left to right: Klbkch, Xrn, Pivr and Tersk. Quotes Volume 1 *(To Erin) “Or inflict other forms of bodily or mental harm upon you.” *(To Erin) “I will accept the pasta and water as well. But may I inquire if you have any bugs?” *(To Olesm) “My apologies, Olesm Swifttail. I had forgotten you were with us.” *(To Erin) “Have you not heard it said? The Antinium never truly die.” *(To Erin) “Greetings, Erin Solstice. May I come in?” Volume 2 *(To Ksmvr & Pawn) “I regard this night as a positive outcome on the whole, even in light of the failure of the rxlvn. I will make our apologies tomorrow to the others.” *(To Erin) “If I told you not to go, I believe you would. You and Relc share the same tendencies.” *(To Ksmvr) “Protect Erin and those she travels with. Her life is more important than yours. If she is harmed or dies, I will see you deconstructed.” *(Thoughts) Some days he could not bear to see her as she was. He remembered when she had been smaller, and the first time she had walked through the tunnels of the Hive. But now she was bloated, obscenely huge, grand and horrible and beautiful all at once. *(To Ryoka) "The Antinium Wars? What Drakes and Humans and Gnolls fear so? They were setbacks. Dust. The true disaster occurred on the oceans when we lost our entire people. Even now, we are a fraction of what we were.” *(To Ryoka) “We fled from a God, Ryoka Griffin. There is a God buried in Rhir. And it is trying to wake up.” Volume 3 *(To Pawn) “I do not know. Surprise me. Or pray for an idea. That is your Skill, is it not?” *(To Zel) “Yes. I have come to kill you. If you die, the Antinium will triumph here.” *(To Zel) “It is how we fight to survive, Drake. When we do battle, you will know the difference.” *(To Free Queen) “You have done well, my Queen. You and the others. You rebuilt with what you had; I cannot begrudge that. I only regret that I was too weak to finish the battle on Rhir. It is myself I blame.” *(To Erin) “Friends. How are friends created? How does friendship work? How do you make friends?” *(To Erin) “I believe I understand. If that is the case, anyone may be your friend. So then you care about everyone.” *(To Relc) “He is not my friend. He killed two of the beings I called friend. Two of my comrades fell at his claws, never to rise again.” *(To Zel) “What my kind does is our affair, Zel Shivertail. It may be there is no Dragon and that I am simply tricking you. As I recall, you fell quite easily for such tricks during the war.” Volume 4 *(To Xrn) “I prefer not to guess. Speculative statements are a time-consuming endeavor that I attempt to refrain from partaking in. You remind me of my partner in that regard.” *(To the Individual Workers) “Very…good. Unexpectedly good. Carry on. I will relay this to the Queen. I do not doubt she will be very…well, good.” *(To Belgrade) “There is not much to say. We charged. They held. We charged again. Still they held. And then we charged a third time and they broke. That was all there was to it.” *(To Antinium) “Antinium. Listen well. This is the tale of the first battle of the Antinium Wars. This is the tale…of how I met your Queen.” *(To Xrn) “Oath breakers! They violated the peace treaty! And they are about to flood the Queen out. Xrn, we must launch a full-scale attack.” *(To Antinium) “Antinium! The enemy is attempting to slay a Queen! They are destroying the Hive! They must be stopped! Follow me! Give no ground to our foe! Charge!” *(To Erin) “No. I believe I stabbed him in the chest before our forces separated us. With this sword.” *(To Erin) “Or was it this one? I cannot recall.” Volume 5 *(To Relc) “My ‘stupid Hive’ is well-attended in my absence, yes. Although I resent the implication.” *(To Relc) “By saying ‘we’, are you referring to you and I as Senior Guardsmen, the four of us present in the graveyard, or the entire group including Watch Captain Zevara and Miss Solstice?” *(To Relc) “Hmm. I believe in our case we would both be fired or forced to resign instantly, be court martialed, perhaps imprisoned and potentially be executed.” Volume 6'''' * (To Relc) “Because they are a Builder’s blueprints. Not a sketch. I believe I should also call you a fool. Fool.” * (To Lyon) “No thanks are needed. I am merely performing my duty as a Guardsman…and as a Revalantor of the Hive, apparently.” * (To Erin) “The desire to create a pancake has never occurred within me in my entire life.” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Antinium Category:Centenium Category:Guardsmen Category:Swordslayers Category:Assassins Category:Commanders Category:Diplomats Category:Prognugator Category:Revalantor Category:Liscor Category:Izril Category:Free Antinium